


Ivy & Lace

by MadameFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFire/pseuds/MadameFire
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after traveling the world to take up the recently vacated Transfiguration position and ends up attracted to someone she never thought possible.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Home and Abroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/gifts).



> This is my very first, somewhat completed, fanfic. I apologize in advance, I will probably be reworking this until I die. If you are out to be destructive, move on. No one has time or patience for negativity. No one is forcing you to read it.
> 
> ***** Update *****  
> Hello all, it has been a minute or two, but I will hopefully have more to add to this story. 
> 
> I am currently reworking the piece, editing sentences, adding a bit more where I think it needs it, and adding chapters! I think I might have finally figured that part out lol. 
> 
> Thank you to all the kudos, they have meant a lot. 
> 
> And although JKR created these characters and this world, they live on in all of us that find ways to make it our own.

Hermione Granger looked up at the front doors of Hogwarts and smiled. Memories of the many years she spent here flooded her mind and brought a smile to her face. She could feel her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, on either side of her, even though she knew they were at work in London. When she received the Hogwart's owl, she was a bit hesitant to move back on a more permanent basis at first, but it felt right. Prof-Headmistress McGonagall, or Minerva as she was reminded to call her, invited her to teach Transfiguration. She was honored to be thought of for this opportunity and if it ended up not being to her liking, she could re-evaluate her position at the end of the year. Squaring her shoulders, she put her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Not all her memories at the school were happy ones, but she tried not to dwell on the negative for too long, it made her life a lot easier that way. The past was the past and the war changed everyone. 

She opened the door and headed towards the Headmistress’s office. Hermione had been traveling around the world since the end of the war, learning and absorbing all the magical cultures she could find. She had been offered many positions at the Ministry but as much as she wanted to be a part of the changes that took place, her mental state was more important to her. 

The first place she went after finishing her NEWTs was Australia, to restore her parents’ memories. Unfortunately, her obliviation had been too strong and their memories could not be restored. Hermione visited them once a year, as a distant cousin of her mother’s. It allowed her to be close to them without too many questions. Once she took some time to grieve over the loss of the parents in her memories, she thought about what she really wanted to do. There were so many things she still wanted to learn and visit, and she needed this separation to heal and become the best person she felt she could be outside of her relationships with Harry and Ron. They were her best friends, but she also needed to find who she was without them. 

Not that she didn’t stay in contact with the pair, at the beginning she owled them whenever she traveled somewhere new. On one of her first return trips to England, for the anniversary of the end of the war, she bought everyone she was close to a cell phone and adapted them to be used in the magical world. Owls took too long to travel and she wanted their connections to be as if she was across town instead of across the globe. It kept them close and she always made sure to contact them at least once a week. 

When she received Minerva’s offer, it came at an opportune time. She was in the magical city of Tebit, which was much smaller than the muggle country of Tibet it resided in. It was extraordinarily peaceful, and she was studying with a master in mind magic that made occluding much easier and allowed a person to reach a peaceful and meditative state without overexertion of the mind and/or magic. She had just finished her last course and was contemplating her next location but was also feeling a bit homesick. 

If she took the position, she would still have the opportunity to travel in the summers if she chose to say on and she would be able to continue with the consultation work she was often hired for as long as it didn’t interfere with her classes and duties. She wasn't sure if her love of learning would benefit or hinder her progress as a teacher, but she hoped she wouldn’t be awful. Merlin knew she had helped Harry and Ron so much; she should have been a teacher's aide. She discussed her fears with the Headmistress, and they began discussing changes to the Transfiguration curriculum that incorporated what Hermione had learned. She liked the idea of reworking what was already a staple in magical learning and give it an upgrade or expansion. She accepted and began the move back to the UK and her magical family. 

Upon reaching the gargoyle, Hermione said the password Minerva mentioned in her last letter and ascended the stairs. She heard voices as she approached the door and assumed Minerva was having a conversation with the portraits. Having been given permission to enter after her knock, Hermione entered the room and suddenly stopped when she noticed with whom the Headmistress was speaking to.


	2. Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it has been a minute or two, but I will hopefully have more to add to this story. 
> 
> I am currently reworking the piece, editing sentences, adding a bit more where I think it needs it, and adding chapters! I think I might have finally figured that part out lol. 
> 
> Thank you to all the kudos, they have meant a lot. 
> 
> And although JKR created these characters and this world, they live on in all of us that find ways to make it our own.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of Minerva’s desk with his hands clasped behind him. His dark green, almost black, teacher robes hung elegantly down his powerful body. The black Oxford shirt he wore beneath was unbuttoned at the top to reveal milky white skin that drew her attention like a beacon. The tight black vest with silver etching seemed painted on his body, it fit his form so well. His black trousers were designed almost like breeches. They looked comfortable yet snug in all the inappropriate places that added a bit of pink to her cheeks. She realized she had been staring a bit too long at Mr. Malfoy’s body and returned her eyes to his pale blond head. His hair was shorter than she remembered, just below his shoulders. It made him look a bit more casual and younger than she imagined his age to be. 

Minerva cleared her throat and Hermione’s cheeks darkened even more like she was still a student under her watch. She smiled and stepped further into the room. The headmistress came around the desk and gave Hermione a warm hug. “Welcome back Hermione”. 

“Thank you, Minerva. It feels good to be back here again.” She glanced at Mr. Malfoy who was looking at her like he had never seen her before. She knew she was no longer the young schoolgirl that fought against him, but she didn’t think she had changed all that much. She had learned to tame her curls and put them in interesting arrangements to keep them out of her face most of the time. Maybe it was her clothing; she had help revamping her wardrobe while abroad and enjoyed the clothes she wore now. They were comfortable, yet sleek, and a mixture of muggle and wizard influence. She didn’t particularly like the old-fashioned robes that were popular amongst the older generation but kept a few for formal occasions. She wore a simple sleeveless burgundy knee-length dress with matching heels. The iridescent gold and burgundy robe she wore over her dress was partially see-through and hugged her figure instead of billowing behind her. Professor Snape would have been so disappointed. 

“I know you remember Lucius, although I don’t know if you were aware he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and head of Slytherin here as well.” Hermione saw the brief look of worry on Minerva’s face, unsure how she would react to him working in the castle with her. 

“Hello Miss Granger,” he said with such a seductive vibration, she wondered how Minerva allowed him to speak to impressionable children. Merlin, Snape had a similar effect on her as a student, she's not sure what she would have done with Mr. Malfoy as a teacher. Combust? He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “It is very nice to see you again.” He winked at her before releasing her hand. She tried her hardest to not have a physical reaction to him, but it was extremely difficult. Especially when it felt like electricity was running through her veins when he touched her, something to examine later. She noticed his eyes roam over her outfit with deliberate slowness before returning to look at her with a smirk that cooled her down immediately. That smirk brought her back before the war, and although it did not have nearly the level of condescension, it triggered something in her.

“Yes, I remember Mr. Malfoy,” she hesitated before responding to his greeting, “It is difficult to forget the face of someone who looked forward to your destruction while being tortured in their home.” Well, Gryffindor approach it is today.

There was complete silence for a moment. “Hermione…” Minerva began before being interrupted by Mr. Malfoy.

“Headmistress, I believe I should be the one to address Miss Granger’s colorful statement.” He turned to look at her with a look in his eye that would be regret for normal people, but he was far from normal. “You have every right to your emotions, there was a time when I did feel quite strongly in that regard, and I am greatly sorry for what I put you, your friends, and your family through. I know it can’t make up for all that you endured, but I can only hope you will allow me to show you I am not what I was before.” He nodded to both Minerva and Hermione before exiting the office. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Hermione said as she stared at the door.

“I’m not sure how it was unexpected since you decided to put him on trial, again, in my office. Stop, I’m not admonishing you. I understand how this situation might not be ideal based on your prior encounters with Professor Malfoy, however, he has given me no cause for concern since he has been teaching here. Although the first two years were mandatory by the Ministry, he elected to stay on the last three.” Minerva was about to continue when Hermione interrupted her.

“Minerva, it is my turn to apologize. I honestly don’t know what came over me. I thought I had put all of what happened in the past and was just as surprised at what I said. I knew Mr., er… Professor Malfoy taught here, Harry and Ron told me. They were quite upset about it and I defended you and Professor Malfoy on the decision.” She sank into the chair across from the Headmistress. “Actually, I threatened them with Ginny and her bat bogey hex if they didn’t grow up and realize people changed when they wouldn’t calm down about it. You know how they are. Harry was more receptive, but Ron was just, well, Ron about it.” She sighed and leaned forward to put her arms on her legs and clasp her hands.

“Hermione, as happy as I am that you are still keeping Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in line, are you truly okay with Professor Malfoy teaching here? I would completely understand if the situation were too uncomfortable for you.” She was genuinely concerned for her welfare, which made Hermione feel even worse at her outburst. 

“No, I’m perfectly fine with the situation, I promise.” She stood up and stared out the window, looking out at the lake. “I think the idea of him working here and seeing him here was a bit more real than I had anticipated.” She turned back to look at Minerva warmly. “I trust your judgment. I know you would never put me, or the staff and students here, in any danger. I stand by my defense of you and Mr. -Professor Malfoy.”

Minerva took her time looking at Hermione before standing. “Thank you for trusting me. Let me walk you to your rooms.” As they reached the hallway, she took hold of Hermione’s arm and guided her to the staircases. “It was difficult for me when he first arrived, considering all the things he had done. The ministry left the choice up to me, and I struggled against the lion inside to just say no.” 

They descended to the dungeon level to a hallway that Hermione had never seen before. “Was this hallway always here? Or was this new with the renovations?” 

“A little bit of both. Bear with me while I try to get through this and then you can ask the questions, I know you'll be dying to ask." She glanced at Hermione with a smile. "Only professors can see or access this hallway. These are private chambers for all five heads of houses, I'll explain that in a moment dear, put your hand down this isn’t class,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Sorry, Minerva, it is a hard habit to break,” Hermione smiled back. 

“There are six doors total, five for the heads of houses, and one for the emergency chamber." They stopped in front of a black door with a silver "E" etched into it. Each common room now has a door identical to this one that only a prefect or Head Boy or Girl can unlock. When they walk through the door, it brings them to this chamber, and they can reach their Head of House much faster. The students cannot open the private doors, but they can knock on them. An alarm sounds in each room when the chamber is accessed so that the emergency can be dealt with as quickly as possible." Minerva sat on a nearby bench, motioning for Hermione to join her. 

“After the war, we took a longer look at how certain events could have been avoided or prevented and we realized how little protection we provided to our students. We want to learn from our mistakes to be better prepared. Constant vigilance.” A sad smile appeared on Minerva’s face, Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed, sharing the memory of Moody. 

“At the beginning of the year,” she began again, “each Head shows the new prefects how the door works. I’ll have one of them show you before the term starts so you can show the Gryffindor prefects. 

“But I’m not the head of any house, I’d hate to take a room from the current Gryffindor head.”

“There isn’t one. Our last transfiguration professor was also the Gryffindor head and that became vacant with Professor Meijor’s unfortunate departure. If you choose to continue as the Transfiguration professor, it will come with the added Head duties. I can help you with what is needed. As you know, I held that position for many years, quite successfully I might add.” 

Hermione laughed as they stopped before a large red door with a lion on it. “I think you deserve a very large medal having had to deal with the Marauders, the Weasley twins, and then the three of us.”

“Merlin help me if I ever get another set of troublemakers before I retire.” She smirked. “The password is Godric, but when we enter, you won't use a password any longer, it will recognize your magic and the room can be sealed with wards of your choosing.” Hermione watched the lion roar and the door open upon saying the password to a large sitting room with a kitchen in the back. The colors were all red and gold, like the Gryffindor common room, and the large fireplace made the room comfortable and inviting. There were two doors to the right and another two doors to the left of the room. 

“The doors on the left are your office and library. Please wait until I leave before I lose you to that room.” Minerva smiled at Hermione. “The doors on the right are to your bedroom and bathroom. Each Head has a bathroom like the prefect’s bathroom. You can change the room to your preference in color and furniture. Let’s take a seat.”

Minerva sat on one of the couches and motioned Hermione to share it with her. “Winter? You may come out now.” To the side of the fireplace, an elf appeared with a terrified look on her face. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and a sky blue skirt that was covered by a silver apron.

“H-hello H-headmistress, Winter is waiting like you asked.” The tiny elf kept looking at Hermione with her great big purple eyes, not sure what to do. 

“Hermione, this is Winter. She is the elf assigned to the Gryffindor Head of House.” She paused with a small smile in Hermione’s direction. “Winter has heard of your time as a student here and is a bit afraid you will attempt to ‘free’ her.”

“Hello Winter, it is very nice to meet you. I promise I will not try to free you. I have learned a lot since I was a student here, and I am more understanding of the lives of elves. Please let me know if I do or say anything that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to be safe and happy.” Hermione said sincerely.

“Oh thank you, Miss Granger. Winter will be happy to serve you. You be wanting tea?” Winter’s ears perked up.

“Maybe for Hermione, I will only be staying a few minutes longer. I know I promised you answers to your questions but I’m feeling a bit tired today.” Minerva saw the look of concern on Hermione’s face. “Don’t worry my dear, we all try to take advantage of the free time before term starts. I have become very fond of napping in the afternoon when I can. Let’s get together after dinner and you can submit your questions to me then.” She winked at Hermione.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t already have a quill and parchment at the ready.” She glanced over at Winter, “Oh! Winter, I’m so sorry. Yes, I would love some tea after my bath, please. If you could get it ready for me?” 

“Yes, Miss Hermione!” She answered and disappeared.

“I wanted to finish our conversation on Lucius before leaving you to your evening to settle in before dinner.” She paused to look at Hermione. “What allowed me to see past my initial reaction to Lucius teaching here was a visit from Draco. He wanted to speak on behalf of his father to hopefully give him a chance. He understood my hesitation but told me part of their rehabilitation story. I was impressed enough to allow his father to serve out part of his community sentence as a professor here and when his required time was up, I was pleasantly surprised when he asked to continue. I can’t tell you what he told me, that is their story to tell, but I do hope that you will allow them to share it with you if they choose to.” 

Hermione thought about what Minerva discussed with her throughout her bath and later as she was getting ready for dinner. Although her memories with the Malfoy family had been nothing short of almost deadly, she knew that Harry had developed a cordial relationship with Draco in the last year or so. They had decided to have dinner one evening after both attended a ministry event and now it was a monthly thing. She needed to do better.


	3. Flesh and Bone

Lucius reached his room and leaned against the closed door. He should have known her reaction to him would be less than positive, he deserved it. Everything she said was true about the person he used to be, but he had worked hard to correct the “programming” he grew up with, as his mind healer liked to call it. 

He walked into his sitting room and laid his robe on one of the armchairs next to the fire. The room was decorated in dark greens and blues and reminded him of being surrounded by trees and water. It always made him feel at ease. The table behind the small couch that faced the fire contained decanters of his favorite spirits. He reached for the largest bottle and poured himself a glass of his favorite scotch. It was lovingly created in one of the muggle distilleries located a small distance from the school. He emptied it in two gulps, today was not the day to savor its peaty burn. Looking at the bottle, he contemplated pouring another, but it would only delay and numb his thoughts not eliminate them. He sat down on the small couch and leaned back with his arm along the back, his mind flying in different directions as he stared into the fire. 

This girl, no woman, was his last significant redemptive act in his healing process. She was tortured in his home for proudly defending her right to magic. It was an abomination to him and his fellow death eaters at that time. He wanted, needed, her to accept his apology. He meant every word, and it was important to him, his future, and his health that she see he had changed. 

Transfixed by the flames, he allowed his thoughts to drift through the last six years since the battle. His time in Azkaban had been reduced to only a year thanks to Mr. Potter’s efforts to ensure help was given to those who sincerely wanted to heal and move forward. Draco and Narcissa were spared Azkaban but they were under house arrest for the same amount of time as his stay in the wizard prison. Draco was allowed to return to Hogwarts for his final year and graduated a free man. 

Unfortunately, that was the last event all three of them attended together. Narcissa contracted dragon pox shortly after Draco’s graduation and died six months later. He was in the middle of spring when she passed and he had a difficult time staying focused on his classes, even with the time Minerva generously granted him to grieve. Narcissa had stayed by his side through everything, and he felt he could never repay the loyalty she showed to their family. 

The mind healer assigned to his case in prison, James, continued to work with him when he was released and was a huge help to Lucius during his grieving. He was grateful for this man’s patience and dedication. He never would have changed and survived without him. He still saw him a couple of times a year in a professional capacity, but Lucius also had lunch with him once a month in a more casual capacity and he donated money to the organization that gifted James to him. He still never felt like it was enough.

Lucius called for Willow, his house-elf, and chose a light dinner in his room. He didn’t feel he was up for polite conversation and tried to read after dinner to divert his attention but ended up retiring to his bedroom early. He took a quick, cool shower to wash the day away and clear his mind as best he could. As he approached his bed, he slipped out of his robe and slipped naked between the cool sheets, enjoying the feel of them as they moved across his skin. The luxurious bed was his sanctuary and he felt less guarded while he drifted off to sleep. 

He tried not to think of Miss Granger in anything but a professional light, but he was not immune to her youth and beauty, nor was he unaffected by their brief connection in Minerva’s office before she remembered who he had been. She was a curiosity to him, and he hoped their journey forward led them on a positive path.


	4. Right and Wrong

Hermione spent the rest of the evening at dinner, reconnecting with the professors who taught her and her friends. Madame Pince was especially grateful to see Hermione, a fellow bibliophile that was just as protective of books as the revered if not feared librarian, and demanded she was Irma. Professors Flitwick, Vector, and Hooch also insisted on the use of their first names, which took Hermione a moment or two to get used to. Professor Sprout, Pomona, said Neville would be arriving the following day to help her with the upcoming school year. “Mr. Longbottom has been such an ideal apprentice; he only has one more year and he will be a master herbologist and I can finally retire.” Hermione expressed her congratulations and regret at Pomona’s approaching departure but was delighted that she would get to work alongside Neville.

Whenever Harry or Ron wouldn’t connect with her as often on her travels, she never felt alone or uninvolved in what was going on back home, thanks to Neville. He always found time to owl or text Hermione about their friends, news, or even a bit of gossip at times. She valued and was grateful for the time he took to always communicate with her. He was such a dear friend, and Merlin, did he grow up. 

She had already been witness to his growth, both in height and bravery, but when she came back from her first visit abroad, she didn’t even recognize the svelte wizard that picked her up as if she weighed nothing and twirled her around in a big hug. She had to apologize for the jinx she sent his way, but he just laughed and said it wasn’t the first time. He had grown into a very handsome wizard, husband, and almost professor. He married their schoolmate Hannah Abbott a couple of years after graduation and she currently owned the Leaky Cauldron in London. They lived above the pub on one of the floors not accessible to the public.

The evening kept Hermione distracted from what happened between her and Lucius until she made it back to her room. All seductive voices and handsome skintight attire aside, she had never felt electricity under her skin before, and never when anyone else touched her. It intrigued and frightened her, but not because of Lucius. The feeling was something that came from inside her, not something that was done to her. Almost as if it had laid dormant and it suddenly woke up. Her senses were confused and there was something different. Nothing obvious, subtle, like a scent that opens a memory long forgotten. Her fingers were itching to head to the library, but she was not the Hermione Granger that would rather sleep in the library than stop reading to head to Gryffindor tower. She could wait until tomorrow. Barely.

She changed nothing in her room yet, but she had some ideas and wondered if they would be possible. Something to check on with Minerva tomorrow as well. Folding back the blankets to the foot of the bed, she pulled the sheets out from their tucked position under the mattress and laid down under the top sheet. She could never lay in a bed with tucked sheets, it made her feel trapped and it triggered nightmares, even after all this time. As long as the sheets weren’t tucked, and she used the meditating techniques she just finished studying, she slept relatively peaceful and dreamless. 

Before she fell asleep, she thought about her verbal assault on Lucius. On one hand, she knew she was entirely justified for the many years of verbal and physical abuse she was subject to by him and those like him. However, if being Harry’s friend taught her anything, it was the power of forgiveness and accountability. Harry believed in people, not their history. If someone truly had changed for the better, learned from their mistakes, then she had no business using their past as a weapon against them. Minerva trusted him with her students, that alone should have cleared whatever mental obstacles she didn’t realize she had. She owed him an apology, but more importantly, an opportunity to help them both move forward, together. 

As colleagues, of course. Mostly. 

Wait, when did he become Lucius?


	5. Spark and Sizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't updated since August. When did it become the end of the year? Thank you to everyone that has left kind words. I will complete this story, but I can't be held to any schedule. Thank you for sticking with me. :)

Chapter 5

The students would not arrive until next week, but Hermione wanted to get everything situated in her classroom before tackling the redecoration of her quarters. After she woke and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she made herself some toast while Winter brought her tea. She levitated the boxes with the transfiguration texts she picked up in her travels. They would be helpful for anyone wishing to explore the subject more in-depth for a possible mastery. She stood in the middle of the classroom contemplating some changes when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Enter!” She yelled, not looking to see who came in. Her head was tilted to the right as furniture hovered in the air. She forgot all about the door until someone cleared their throat behind her, making her jump and all the furniture fell to the ground. One of the pieces was headed her way and she felt an arm wrap around her middle and pull her out of harm’s way.

“I apologize; I thought you heard me enter.” Lucius said breathily near her ear. Her back was pressed to his front and he was like a solid wall of muscle. Whatever he did in his spare time obviously worked wonders. He turned her around to look at her, hands on her shoulders. “Are you alright? Nothing hit you?” His hair was pulled back in a partial braid and he was dressed similarly as yesterday with different colors, more grays than black this time, no robe, and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. 

“No, I think you grabbed me just in time. Thank you.” She glanced at the arms holding her steady, eyes traveling down the muscles and veins in his forearms, glancing over where the dark mark used to be to admire the shape of his biceps through his shirt. Lucius went to remove his arms when he caught her glance but she placed her hands on his upper arms, assuring him that she was not bothered by what used to be. “Professor Malfoy-“

“Please, call me Lucius.” He smiled at her in silent thanks for the gesture, never more grateful the mark disappeared after Voldemort’s fall. For most people anyway. The most loyal of his followers, who were not killed, still had the mark clinging to their skin because they refused to change. 

“Ok Lucius, but only if you call me Hermione.” 

“My pleasure, Hermione.” She enjoyed the way he said her name, almost like a caress; his voice sinful and full of promises.  
Hermione held his gaze then realized she was still holding onto him and stepped back. “I’m glad you stopped by, I was going to visit you after I finished with the classroom to apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

“There is no need to apologize, it was not unexpected.” He stood with his arms behind him but still close to her.

“It should have been, especially from me.” She crossed her arms, caressing her bare upper arms in a nervous gesture. Lucius followed the movement of her hands, watching the innocent motion, fascinated. His body did not react innocently and he willed his body not to react to her slight movement. He was no longer a boy in school susceptible to arousal at something so casual for Merlin’s sake.

“I spent a long time holding onto my anger and sadness before I realized I was only hurting myself. I went to see a mind healer while I was in India and they helped me work through my pain. Or so I thought until I saw you in Minerva’s office.” She paused, looking away from him for a moment. “It’s much easier to work through your issues when they’re not in the same room as you.”

Lucius watched her as she worked through her thoughts. Hermione had grown up in the last five years and she held herself with a confidence that was lacking while in school. She had been arrogant and smart, always trying to prove her right to be in their world that it broadcast her insecurities like a sonorous charm. He knew he contributed to those insecurities but he was relieved that she appeared to have grown out of them.

“My outburst in Minerva’s office was a singular event. I was just as surprised by what I said as everyone else.” She held her hands out with her palms up, looking up into his face. He moved to place his hands on hers, not sure what she planned on doing with them, they were so much smaller than his but he could sense their strength. When his hands touched hers, their magic sparked. They both gasped as their magic sizzled across their hands, but she continued, needing to get the words out before she lost her nerve. “Thank you for the apology and I accept.”

He was humbled by her honesty and acceptance. It was more than he could have hoped for from her and he was at a loss for words. He squeezed her hands gently, increasing their magic spark, and nodded to her, stepping back before he made a fool of himself. He cleared his throat and made a slight bow of his head to her. He walked to the door and turned slightly to look at her again, thanked her, and closed the door behind him.  


Hermione stared at the door. For how long she did not know, but her magic was singing under her skin and she wasn’t sure how to interpret it. She had never felt it react so powerfully with anyone else. She has been intimate with muggles and wizards and although she enjoyed herself, her magic never reacted to her partner. Lucius wasn’t even her partner and she felt more connected to him physically than anyone else, and if she was honest with herself, she liked it. A lot. 

\----------

Lucius walked quickly to his classroom, hoping he didn’t run into any other professors. Once he was able to shut his door, he made his way over to his desk, sank into his chair, and tried to calm his magic. What just happened? He had never had a reaction like that, not even with Narcissa during their bonding ceremony. They were compatible, but nothing like this. This felt like liquid energy flowing through his veins, provoking him to run back to her to continue and intensify the feeling. His lower appendage was straining in his pants at that thought and he attempted to distract his thoughts.

He wasn’t sure if his attention would be welcome or not and it was preposterous to even think along those lines, they had barely agreed to use first names with each other. He was not a young man any longer, even with the extended life of wizards and witches, and although his body and magic were trying to sway him in her direction, this was not something he wanted to pursue aggressively. He had no knowledge of her current situation and availability and would not want to offend after having just received her acceptance of his apology. Seize the moment, his therapist said, but something could be said for patience. He accepted what was happening, and looked forward to exploring this new development, but will be happy to just be considered her friend for now. 

He felt the intensity fading with distance and time from her touch, and although he was sorry to see it go, he needed to finish his lesson plans for his NEWT students. Their level of knowledge was increasing and he needed to make adjustments to match their skill level. When he felt the last bit of her magic fade, he felt empty, but he was able to straighten himself up and concentrate on what needed to be done. He had the formal staff dinner tonight to look forward to, and he definitely didn’t want to be late this year. 

\----------

Hermione finished with her classroom once her magic calmed down. She retired to her room to work on lesson plans from her personal office. Minerva had lent her the plans she used previously and gave her the ones Professor Meijor used so she could ensure a smooth transition for returning students. 

The amount of work helped to distract her thoughts from what happened in her classroom. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to think about it too much, it lost the appeal of wonder if she let her mind dissect it like she inherently wanted to. She definitely wanted to see if it could happen again, for research purposes of course, but she was also dreading it might have just been a fluke of sorts. Twice. 

She was just finishing up when she heard a tapping at her window. She let the school owl in and handed her an owl treat as she untied the message from its leg. 

Hermione,

I forgot to mention last night that we have a formal dinner with the staff the last Saturday before the school term begins, which is tonight. Evening formal wear and/or robes are required. Dinner starts promptly at 6 pm. Let me know if any help is needed to prepare, I apologize for the short notice.

Yours,  
Minerva

She stared at the paper for another second then looked at the time. 4 pm! She barely had time to get ready! Thank goodness she packed a few formal items in her trunk. Calling for Winter, Hermione headed to her bathroom to clean up. 

She asked Winter to lay out her velvet green dress that she picked up in Paris. She had yet to find an occasion to wear it and was excited to try it out. It came over one shoulder and was form-fitting over the curves of her body down to the floor. There was a long slit up to mid-thigh and she had very high matching silver heels spelled to feel like wearing trainers. She had a silver chain with a tree charm that she picked up in Africa to go with the silver tree earrings. She kept her makeup light with a slight green coloring around her eyes. 

Winter helped Hermione with her hair, it was normally very curly but she wanted the curls to be looser and some of them had thin silver highlights woven into them that were only noticeable when it caught the light in a specific way. The silver and green robe she wore over the dress was of the thinnest material but created an intricate design throughout that hid her dress underneath. With four minutes to spare, she walked out of her room and headed towards the great hall.


End file.
